<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words to Remember by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582934">Words to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrien June 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Blushing, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Love Confessions, at least first kiss they both remember lol, honestly this is just classic Ladrien, i really don't know how else to describe this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien accidentally admits he has a crush on Ladybug during a live interview. What's the worst thing that could happen?</p><p>Written for Day 5: Tongue-tied for Ladrien June.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrien June 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoops, it hasn't even been a week since June started and I'm already behind. The school year is wrapping up, and while I don't have any exams because of quarantine, I have several major projects in most of my classes instead. Updates are going to be a little wonky the first half of this month because of that, but I'll try my best :)</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy this fluffy oneshot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was mortified. Absolutely, positively <em> mortified. </em> His day had gone from <em> just another interview </em> to <em> accidentally telling the entire world about his major crush on a superheroine </em> . To top it off, one of his fans got akumatized over the fact, so they ended up having to evacuate the studio. And if <em> that </em> wasn’t enough, Ladybug was the one who helped them evacuate in the first place. Adrien had felt her eyes on him the entire time. It had taken all of his self-control not to burst into a blushing mess and sprint out of the room as fast as he could.</p><p>So then he’d transformed as Chat Noir, and, unable to muster any of his usual humor, defeated the akuma as quickly as possible and immediately got away before Ladybug had a chance to talk to him. He fully intended to grab Nathalie and the Gorilla and head home as soon as possible.</p><p>But of course, that hadn’t happened.</p><p>And now, right after the akuma had been defeated, Adrien was currently being whisked away in Ladybug’s arms instead of heading back to the studio. All his protests fell dimly on her ears as she insisted, “we need to talk.”</p><p>“Uh, I know we probably should, but um—”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve already told Nathalie I’ll take you back home after we’ve talked,” Ladybug said. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop back towards what seemed like the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>“O-oh,” he stammered, his cheeks turning pink as he tightened his arms against her neck. “Um, o-okay.”</p><p>Ladybug must really want to talk to him, if she’d recharged her kwami and come back to the studio just for him. Though Adrien supposed it was his fault for accidentally admitting he had a huge crush on her in front of practically all of Paris. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of the love of his life, but now the entire world just assumed he had a celebrity crush. Which obviously was <em> not </em> true. But it wasn’t like he could tell them he was Chat Noir either. Plus, he most definitely was going to get a major scolding from his father for revealing such personal information.</p><p>(That, and Adrien knew Gabriel wasn’t the most fond of Paris’ superheroes, though he’d never figured out why.)</p><p>Ladybug finally landed on the Eiffel Tower and put him down. Adrien instantly turned away from her to hide his blushing face. Ugh. How did one talk to the person they’d accidentally admitted to the whole world they had a crush on?</p><p>
  <em> “So Adrien,” Nadja Chamack said, “I see there’ve been no rumors of you dating anyone lately.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s right,” Adrien said with a small laugh. He tried to stay as formal as he could while also making sure the audience perceived him to be comfortable in their current environment. “Still no girlfriend here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe not any girlfriends,” Nadja said, “but perhaps there are girls out there you’ve got your eye on?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe.” Adrien shrugged, not wanting to admit or deny anything. Interviews like this were always dangerous. Normally he looked over all the questions and rehearsed his answers beforehand, but he hadn’t had a chance for that this time because it had been last-minute. Someone else pulled out, and Nadja ended up asking him for an interview to fill in the slot. And as usual, Nathalie and his father agreed without even bothering to answer him first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Anyone? Any of your classmates? Fellow models?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’d never know even if I did,” he said with a wink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nadja laughed. “I guess you’re right. But there is one person in Paris it’s obviously you have a soft spot for.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He decided to humor her. “Really? And who would that be?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She fiddled with something on her tablet before an image appeared on the screen. “Ladybug, of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adrien instantly choked on thin air as soon as he registered what the picture was. It was an image of the time Ladybug had saved him after being thrown off Montparnasse tower by Gorizilla. The two of them were staring at each other with equally red blushes on their faces. He gaped at the image in nothing but shock, tongue-tied. Nadja switched the picture. Now on the screen was the time Ladybug had saved Adrien from Style Queen. Again, there were matching blushes on their faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It seemed as though Nadja still hadn’t learned from the time Ladybug had called her out for prying for what wasn’t there. </em>
</p><p><em> “I, uh </em> . . . . <em> ” </em></p><p><em> “You’re as red as Ladybug’s suit,” Nadja commented with a smile. However, it held no warmth; instead, the smile was simply one of intrigue. “Do you </em> — <em> ” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I don’t have feelings for Ladybug!” Adrien blurted out before he could stop himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nadja raised an eyebrow. “I never said that you did.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Great. This was bad. Really, really bad. </em>
</p><p>And that was where everything had gone downhill. Obviously words hadn’t worked in his favor. If that hadn’t been enough, Nadja had continued to ask several more questions that only further proved to everyone that he had feelings for Ladybug. Which he did. But the world wasn’t supposed to know that! What did his classmates think? What would his friends think?</p><p>Oh yeah, and then there was the fact that Ladybug had brought him here, wanting to talk. She probably was just going to turn him down, just like she did with Chat Noir. He’d get his heart broken all over again by the exact same girl, and—</p><p>“Adrien?” Ladybug asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he said, “I’m fine.” Actually no, he was <em> not </em>fine. But he wasn’t about to admit that to her.</p><p>
  <em> Just play it cool, Agreste. It’ll be okay. Just don’t make a total fool of yourself, and you’ll be fine. </em>
</p><p>“So, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Talk about what?” Adrien asked innocently.</p><p>Ladybug walked around him and turned to face him. He braced himself to see pity in her gaze, but he instead saw. . . . sympathy?</p><p>Oh, no. She was about to reject him, wasn’t she? The sympathy was probably from the fact that she apparently embarrassed herself in front of <em> her </em> crush all the time. At least, according to what she told Chat anyways. <em> Her </em> crush, someone that wasn’t him, that would never <em> be </em> him—</p><p>“Adrien,” she said, biting her lip nervously, “do you have feelings for me?”</p><p><em> No, of course not! </em> was what he wanted to scream. <em> Of course I don’t have feelings for you! It was a mistake, I didn’t meant to— </em></p><p>“Yes,” he croaked instead.</p><p>Wow. Words were really against him today, weren’t they?</p><p>“O-oh,” Ladybug whispered. Her face was bright red. “Oh.”</p><p>“And it’s not just a stupid celebrity crush!” Adrien exclaimed, feeling the need to redeem himself. “I—I mean, I know that’s what you’d think, but I promise it’s not like that.” <em> Because I’m Chat Noir. I’m your partner. </em> “I really do like you, m—Ladybug. Really.”</p><p>She stared at him, speechless. If possible, her face turned even darker. Adrien awkwardly rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.</p><p>“I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but well, now that it’s out there, I just want you to know that you’re an amazing person, Ladybug. People have to be blind not to see it.” Adrien turned away from her, wishing he could just walk off the tower and put an end to the conversation. But he couldn’t unless he took the stairs, and he <em> really </em> didn’t want to do that right now. So instead he waited, waited for the inevitable moment where she’d turn him down <em> — </em></p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p><em> What? </em> He swiveled around and looked at her in surprise.</p><p>“I like you too,” Ladybug said quietly. She fiddled with her fingers, not glancing up at him. “And it’s not a celebrity crush either! I um, really do think you’re a wonderful person. You’re sweet, kind, handsome<em> — </em>” she blushed even harder. “And well, I do like you.”</p><p>“Oh,” he breathed. “O-okay.”</p><p>This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. He watched the sky darken around them and the sun sink slowly into the horizon, thinking about the fact that there was no way that <em> Ladybug </em>, the love of his life, had just admitted that she had actual, legitimate feelings for him, and that his love for her wasn’t as one-sided as he’d always thought it had been. . . .</p><p>“Do you want to go home now?” Ladybug suddenly asked. “I can, uh, take you home if you want.”</p><p>“Sure,” Adrien said dazedly, and she soon lifted him into her arms and began making her way towards the Agreste mansion.</p><p>If being in her arms before had been bad, now it was a thousand times worse. Because now he <em> knew </em> she felt the same way he did. He knew she had feelings for him, knew <em> he </em> was the one that made her into a blushing mess, that <em> he </em> was the one she’d apparently been crushing on all this time <em> — </em></p><p>Wait. Did that mean that this entire time, Ladybug had had a crush on <em> him </em> ? As Adrien? And she’d been turning him down as Chat Noir for <em> himself </em>?</p><p>Before he could let himself continue that train of thought, they were at his bedroom window.</p><p>“I’ll see you around,” she said, letting him slide out of her arms. She turned away, ready to leave when Adrien caught her wrist.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Ladybug looked back at him questioningly. “Yeah?”</p><p>He couldn’t just let her walk away like nothing had happened. He couldn’t just pretend like nothing had happened tonight and go back to tomorrow without anything changing. Things <em> had </em> changed. Things <em> were </em> different now. And Adrien couldn’t ignore it any longer.</p><p>
  <em> Do you want to stay? Do you want to spend some time and get to know each other? Do you— </em>
</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Oh, no. No no no no no, that had <em> not </em> been what he’d wanted to say! Adrien cursed his brain. Gosh, words were failing him miserably today. It was one thing to think about kissing her, and it was another thing to completely <em> tell </em> her that he wanted to!</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock. He was about to apologize and let her leave when suddenly Ladybug pulled him closer and kissed him, effectively answering the question. His eyes squeezed shut, reveling in the way her lips fit against his, in the way she caressed his cheek. The kiss was a fleeting touch, soft and gentle, soothing yet passionate.</p><p>But all too soon she pulled away.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Ladybug whispered.</p><p>“Okay,” Adrien whispered back, and it was all he could do not throw himself after her as she swung into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>